<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light My Fire Emblem by UnluckyAmulet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963357">Light My Fire Emblem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet'>UnluckyAmulet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to request scenarios and headcanons for your Fire Emblem favourites!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadetta von Varley/Reader, Claude von Riegan/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Dorothea Arnault/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Reader, Marianne von Edmund/Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi there!</p><p>So I have a new blog for Fire Emblem requests, LightMyFireEmblem, on tumblr! I'm using Ao3 to advertise it, so please head on over there to request headcanons or scenarios for Fire Emblem!</p><p>The games I'm familiar with are: Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn, Awakening, Fates, Shadows of Valentia and Three Houses.</p><p>Please not that this is for Reader Inserts ONLY, I won't be writing for canon/canon ships. Requests on my blog are currently open!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hilda Valentine Goneril x Male!Reader (Fluff'n'smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My first request! These were pretty fun to do, so keep 'em coming!</p><p>
  <b>Hilda Valentine Goneril x Male!Reader</b>
</p><p>Fluff:</p><p>- It goes without saying that Hilda loves being spoiled by her partner, but then again she likes being spoiled by <i>everyone</i>, so resist the impulse to give her what she wants like everyone else or it won't feel special. Instead, give her presents during a special occasion and instead of giving her lots of presents frequently, give her something meaningful, like flowers that were blooming on your very first battlefield together or something. Also avoid buying her anything that's "in fashion" because fads change quickly and Hilda wouldn't want to be seen in something that's <i>so</i> last season.</p><p>- She's very big on PDA and loves walking alongside you with linked arms or holding hands. When she's extra tired, she'll lean against you if you're walking or sitting or rest with her hair on your lap.</p><p>- Surprisingly she does a lot less of her "delicate female" act around you, namely because you know her far too well to fall for it and you both know just what Hilda's capable of, so there's less of a need for pretending. Plus she knows you're not going to pressuring her into doing things she doesn't feel like doing.</p><p>- Loves pet names, both giving and receiving. She likes to call you things like "Darling", "Sweetie," "Handsome", etc. She really likes being called shit like "Cutie-pie" or "Dollface", that sort of thing.</p><p>- Don't go shopping with Hilda - she'll expect you to carry all the bags for her even if she's perfectly capable of doing it herself, and she spends forever debating outfits and will want your opinion on everything. Unless that's your kind of thing, in which case, go for it!</p><p>- Loves romantic dates. Taking her on picnics or to the opera will go down very well, she likes the intimacy of it. Hilda's not exactly the best cook in the world, but she'll make an effort if it's you. (Just don't expect it all the time, of course.)</p><p>Smut:</p><p>- So Hilda might complain about getting sweaty on the battlefield, she definitely doesn't have the same problem in the bedroom, if you know what I meeeeean.</p><p>- Loves receiving oral - especially if it has a forbidden or naughty element to it. For example, tugging her panties down and having a quickie between war council meetings or something like that. Hilda likes to have fun and brighten up a dull day where possible.</p><p>- She's good at giving blowjobs too - just not every time you have sex. But when she does give them, she really gets into it, taking you in deep and gazing up at you with those big pink eyes. (Do not get it in her hair. Seriously, a punch from Hilda is going to hurt.)</p><p>- She likes cowgirl and reverse cowgirl - it means she gets to control the pace and this way she can just, like, fully impale herself on your dick. It's win-win for all involved.</p><p>- How fast/rough she likes it varies very much depending on her mood. She loves having attention lavished on her, but since Hilda is used to being cherished and adored by her father and older brother, sometimes she likes being treated pretty roughly and will accordingly act like a brat for some punishment.</p><p>- Hilda has a fairly high sex drive, so you can definitely expect to be hitting that multiple times a week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Felix Hugo Fraldarius x Tsundere!Reader - headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Tumblr request!</p><p><i>Can I please get headcanons or scenario for Felix being an oblivious ass and dealing with having the Feelings™ for someone who is also a tsundere? What a mess~</i> </p><p>HELL YEAH YOU CAN.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Felix Hugo Fraldarius catching feelings for a Tsundere!Reader.</b>
</p><p>- Okay so Felix has no idea he even feels ANYTHING at first. He states several times in the game that he’s done everything possible to avoid frivolities like romance and he doesn’t care about continuing the Fraldarius family line - he just wants to be the best, like no-one ever was. He’s categorically unimpressed at people who try to flirt with him (looking at you, Dorothea) and generally couldn’t care less about matters of the heart.</p><p>- Or, so he thinks.</p><p>- Truthfully, Felix isn’t made of stone. It’s just that he’s slow to realise when a person becomes more of an acquaintance to him, and he’s not exactly the most adept at reading other people either. So a fellow Tsundere is going to rub him up exactly the wrong way, especially if they’re the same type as him - tsun-tsun on the outside.</p><p>- Despite how much you may argue or dislike each other at first, Felix finds that he doesn’t seem able to get away from you - he thinks about you a lot, though initially it’s mostly how much he wants to defeat you in combat and also ways to get you annoyed. It’s very much “little kid pulling pigtails of a girl he likes” behaviour.</p><p>- Eventually he does what he knows - which is challenge you to a spar. He doesn’t particularly care about your skill in swordplay, because even fighting a beginner you can learn something (like his supports with Bernadetta when he becomes obsessed with her “technique”). Naturally, being a fellow Tsundere, you accept, if only to prove once and for all that Felix is an obnoxious jerk!</p><p>- What happens next is very odd. Felix feels several conflicting emotions at once - the thrill of fighting, yet oddly he finds himself pulling his punches a bit. He wants to spar with you, but not really hurt you. The thought is…unpleasant. It’s also quite unlike him, since he’s all about betterment and strength. Why, now that he’s finally gotten you to agree to fight him, does he feel uneasy?</p><p>- His friends pick up on what’s going on fairly quickly, because Felix talks about you constantly, even if it’s to complain.</p><p>
  <i>“Tch, that idiot! Why isn’t she/he wearing a coat when it’s so cold? Some people are so stupid.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hmph, why is she/he wearing her/his hair that way? It looked fine before.”</i>
</p><p>- When he sees somebody else talking to you and being remotely flirtatious, Felix is ANNOYED. He doesn’t explode in a rage - despite how grumpy he is he doesn’t often lose his temper outright very often, but he’ll be giving that person the stinkeye for weeks and he tends to loom in the background, straining to overhear what they’re saying to you. He’s just…concerned, is all, since you’re so oblivious to other people!</p><p>- Sylvain finds all of this hilarious - he can spot a Tsundere from a mile away and he’s known Felix since they were kids. However, he decides to helpfully nudge him along, mostly because he figures there must be something special about you if Felix is crushing on you, since he doesn’t let people into his heart easily. He considers it his duty as the cool big bro friend.</p><p>- Dimitri initially thought Felix really did dislike you, since he’s nothing but brutally forthright with basically everyone (except maybe Annette), but it becomes obvious that it isn’t true dislike and he has to chuckle over it a bit - you two are very alike!</p><p>- There’s a lot of glancing and looking away, blushing, excessive insults and accidental touching. Eventually, though, one day you find yourselves sitting beside each other in the mess hall one day. The silence is unbearably awkward until something unexpected happens.</p><p>Felix offers you his dessert.</p><p>
  <i>“What? But…don’t you want it? It’ll be too late to complain if I finish and you change your mind!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t like sweets. Stuff your face for all I care, at least it won’t go to waste.”</i>
</p><p>- Despite your inability not to be prickly with each other, you do manage to have a meal together with nobody storming off in a sulk. Being around you makes Felix feel…warm. Pleasant. Even the bickering has something comforting about it, like the tune to a song he knows by heart.</p><p>- Your first kiss is not violins and chocolates. Oh, no. One day you were lecturing Felix for how reckless he was in battle (he nearly got badly hurt taking a blow meant for you) and he’s standing there fuming, until BOOM. His hands slam either side of your head, and your tirade dies off in a squeak.</p><p>-<i> “Idiot! Do you really think I’m so weak I couldn’t handle a puny attack like that? It’s you I was worried about!”</i></p><p>And he’s so frustrated, because who do you think you are, scolding him like that? But at the same time, your flustered face as he looms close is so cute and he’s just so relieved you’re alive and in a position to run your mouth that he just…kisses you.</p><p>- He’s a bit inexperienced and it’s a messy kiss, but the sheer chemistry between you overrides any awkward fumbling. For someone from a cold region, he makes you feel so warm…</p><p>- Then you break away, blushing like idiots, and either you run off or he does, the back of his neck pink. But even long after that kiss, he can still feel his lips tingling. It’s a good sensation. And he wants more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God I love writing tsunderes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Claude x F!Reader (Fluff'n'smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request on my tumblr: <i>hi! would you mind writing some claude/f!reader smut/fluff similar to the hilda ask you recently did? thanks so much in advance</i></p><p>I love Claude, so these were a blast to do!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Fluff:</i>
</p><p>- Claude is a really good kisser. Problem is, he’s also a little shit so he won’t always indulge you in the way you want - sometimes he’ll just give you like a lil peck before darting off again. Other times he’ll sneak up on you, dip you and kiss you until you see stars.</p><p>- Even if you’re the baddest bitch on the battlefield, he still keeps an eye on you in both battles and training. It’s not that he doubts you, but Claude cares deeply about the wellbeing of all his comrades (yes, even Lorenz), so he’s even more vigilant about your wellbeing.</p><p>- He’s already a flirt in casual conversation, so with someone he’s romantically involved with, he’s out of control and he loves to drop in innuendo that makes you blush like crazy. The insufferable little shit.</p><p>- He’s a big fan of pet names. “Sweetie”, “Honey”, “Darling” will be casually used, always with a little teasing lilt. He also loves to use “Princess” when he really wants to get you flustered.</p><p>- Claude compliments you a lot. Nothing excessive, but if he thinks you’re looking especially cute that day or said something that’s really helpful towards one of his schemes, he’ll be sure to inform you.</p><p>- Being the curious lad that he is, he’ll ask you lots of questions about yourself and your home and unlike some, he’s <i>fascinated</i> to know more.</p><p>- Excellent to hold a conversation with, he’s witty, articulate and well-read. Claude knows lots of obscure facts and he’s good at debating in a light-hearted way with you. You’ll never be bored talking to him.</p><p>
  <i>Smut:</i>
</p><p>- Oh BOY does this naughty deer love to tease. It’s in his nature anyway but he knows exactly what buttons to press to get the reaction he wants. Plus your blushing face is so damn cute.</p><p>- Being adept at diplomacy as he is, Claude is silver-tongued and fantastic at dirty-talk. He’s never overly sleazy and he would never go over any lines you’re not comfortable with, but when he gets going you’d swear he can make you come with just his voice alone.</p><p>- He’s not too fussy about who goes on top, though cowgirl is his favourite position because he can just lie back and enjoy the view. He’s quite visual so he prefers positions where he can “see your cute face.”</p><p>- If he’s being a sub, he’s <i>such</i> a brat. He’ll continue talking shit and being a little troll even in a vulnerable position and takes glee in riling you up. If he’s the dominant one, he’ll play with you until his heart’s content, watching you squirm and wriggle helplessly.</p><p>- He’s into mutual masturbation. Watching you slide your hand between your legs and work yourself into a state will always get him hot and bothered and Claude shoving his hand down the front of his pants and stroking himself while he tries to muffle his moans is a hot mental image indeed.</p><p>- Loves all of your body, but he has a weakness for thighs. Wrapping them around him when you have sex will make him grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marianne von Edmund x Male!Reader (Fluff'n'smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr request: <i>hey there could you do a fluff/smut with Marianne &amp; a Male!reader ? love your blog !</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne von Edmund x Male!Reader </p><p>
  <i>Fluff</i>
</p><p>- So it’s going to take time with Marianne before she agrees to date you. There’s no point in showering her with compliments or flattery because she’ll just assume you want something from her and retreat, like a salted slug. Take the time to befriend her, first.</p><p>- Any dates in involving animals or nature in general is going to be a plus. She’ll be especially relaxed because she’s in her element, so to speak. If you’re lucky, she might even introduce you to her animal friends.</p><p>- She likes flowers, but I’d avoid handing her a big, fuck-off bouquet because she’ll tell you it’s wasted on someone like her. Opt for a single one instead and she’ll either put it in her room or maybe press it between a book.</p><p>- Once you get close enough, she might let you call her a nickname, like a shortened version of her name, like “Mari” or something. Don’t give her something too cutesy or sleazy, though, or you’ll get a neutral face of displeasure and nobody wants that.</p><p>- She’s not a fan of PDA at all. Even holding hands makes her feel twitchy.</p><p>- Once she opens up to you a bit more, she might even bring up the subject of her parents - her biological ones, not the Margrave Edmund. She treasures their memory so hearing her open up about them is quite special.</p><p>- Once you can persuade her to leave the Monastery, she likes going to the opera, since you don’t have to talk to enjoy it and she can just sit in the darkness and listen to the music.</p><p>
  <i> Smut</i>
</p><p>- NOT into body worship or praise kink at all. Even with her self-esteem somewhat improved post-timeskip, she still has issues with her self-worth and you trying to lavish (what she sees as) unnecessary positive attention on her just makes her feel self-conscious. You might be tempted to tell her she’s beautiful, but it’ll just make things awkward.</p><p>- Her legs are sensitive, especially the skin of her inner-thighs. Gently caress them to get her into a state of being a moaning mess.</p><p>- She might be up for a little light bondage, if she really trusts you. She especially likes being blindfolded because it means she doesn’t have to make eye-contact with you too much when you’re getting down to it.</p><p>- Even if it’s your kink, don’t degrade her or insult her in bed. She’ll probably just agree with you and get sad and it’ll pretty much instantly kill the mood.</p><p>- She sometimes cries post-orgasm. It’s nothing to worry about, it’s just a combination of hormones, being overwhelmed and happiness from being able to do something so intimate with someone she trusts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! One more fluff'n'smut request to do and then I'm done! Honestly, while they're fairly quick and simple to do, I'm kinda glad I have a few more coming up that are a bit more specific, it gets tiring writing the same thing but with different characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seteth x Reader (Turn-ons)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from my Tumblr: <i>How about some headcanons for what turns on Seteth? Flustered green dragon daddy go! 🐲</i></p><p>Let's lewd Seteth! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Seteth likes to put up a front of being strict, no-nonsense and sensible. And he is all of these things. Hell, he’s pretty much the one who runs Garrag Mach - Rhea is seen as too high and mighty for administrative tasks and the teachers have their own set of problems (looking at you, Manuela and Hanneman), so he’s the logical choice and it’s something he excels at.</p><p>- But. He’s thousands of years old and needs to blow off steam sometimes. So, exactly what does get this serious bureaucrat hot under the collar?</p><p>- He likes the hint of sexiness. Coming at him with your titties out or whatever is going to just make him wary or exasperated, but if you have a sliver of leg showing above his stockings, or just a flash of cleavage in an otherwise conservative outfit and it gets him to thinking about what else you’re hiding.</p><p>- He tends to notice your mouth a lot, so if you’re touching/licking your lips a lot, his eye will be unerringly drawn to them. Especially if you bite them.</p><p>- Seteth tends to be drawn to people when he’s curious about them - we see in his Supports that when people open up to him and show some of their hidden depths, he reciprocates and feels closer to the person when they let him see a little of what’s inside. So if he sees a glimpse of your personality you don’t usually present to the outsider world, like seeing an athletic person reading, say, or someone who rarely eats much cooking, he’ll be intrigued. And when he gets curious, he starts to imagine things...and then, daydreams follow.</p><p>- Speaking of cooking, if he’s helping you out in the kitchens or even just watching you, then the comforting smells of good and the way you’ll taste-test, licking your lips, humming in pleasure at the tastes or sneaking bits of ingredients with a sneaky expression, it’s difficult to keep from blushing. Also, watching you bite anything will make him think of biting as well.</p><p>-  Seteth isn’t really a touchy-feely person, so when you lay your hand on his arm or even brush against him briefly, he’s hyper-aware of the physical contact and he’ll be thinking about it a lot later.</p><p>- If he sees you doing something you enjoy, unselfconsciously and just happy throwing yourself into whatever task you’re doing, that’s when he thinks you look your most attractive and it gets him wondering what else might make you smile like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A request from my tumblr: <i>Fam, please grace us with overprotective Feral!Dimitri headcanons? Perhaps for an S/O that isn't much of a warrior? </i></p><p>Aww yiss. Time for our angsty blonde beefcake!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Dimitri is not exactly the paragon of mental health after the five year timeskip. Even with the support of his house and Byleth, there are still issues that still follow him around a long time. So with that in mind, when Dimitri finds an S/O he cares for...hoo boy.</p><p>- He doesn’t like if it you go out without him or someone else. You might need to sit him down and tell him you’re perfectly capable of looking after yourself, even if you’re not a fighter. Perhaps you might agree on a compromise - you can go where you want without Dimitri snarling right next do you or a squadron of knights, but you don’t venture anywhere that might be dangerous, like the outskirts of Fhirdiad or whatnot.</p><p>- He’s very touchy-feely with you. Holding you to him, sitting you on his lap, draping an arm around you, etc. He can’t help himself, it’s just that he likes you to be close where he can keep an eye on you. He’ll also snuggle you close in his sleep too, like his own personal teddy bear.</p><p> - Dimitri’s practical enough to know that even with all the safety measures in the world, there’s a chance you could still get hurt. He cannot bear the thought of you joining the voices of the dead, so he tries to help you learn to at least defend yourself. He’s useless as a teacher here, though - he breaks every weapon he uses and he’s too scared of hurting you to actually show you anything.</p><p>- Eventually he gets Dedue to show you. Felix and Ingrid are too harsh, Sylvain would just flirt with you incessantly. Dedue is very patient and would do anything for Dimitri, so this isn’t much of an ask for him at all.</p><p>- Not that Dimitri minds you’re not a warrior. Actually he likes that about you - it makes you different from most of the people he grew up with, since people from Faerghus learn to fight from a very young age. But you provide him with a differing perspective from the gung-ho world of Faerghus knighthood. Plus...he likes protecting you. It makes him feel like he’s doing something good instead of the mindless vengeance-driven beast he almost became.</p><p>- HEAVEN HELP anybody who talks shit about you. They’ll have one very displeased, savage Prince, snarling at them, that piercing blue eye glaring at them. And that’s if they’re lucky.</p><p>- If you get hurt or sneak out somewhere dangerous, do not lie to him about it. Just be honest and talk about why you did it and how you’re feeling and he’ll do his best to dial it back in future. But if you don’t tell him the truth, he’ll just put up even more counter-measures to keep an eye on you because he won’t trust you not to endanger yourself.</p><p>- He’s fascinated by your skin, as weird as that sounds - it’s so smooth and unscarred compared to his, not marred by warfare and violence. He often squeezes your hands, marvelling at how soft they are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bernadetta x F!Reader and Dorothea x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from my tumblr: <i>could you do a bernadetta x female reader headcannons or dorothea x female reader headcannons? pre timeskip? </i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Bernadetta von Varley:</b>
</p><p>- So Bernadetta is going to want a friend above anything else. There is a reason she’s the only character that Dorothea/Sylvain/Yuri don’t flirt with, because they know that she needs people to feel safe around after her shithead father’s treatment.</p><p>- Start out slowly. A simple, “Hello,” or “Good Morning”, etc, will be much better than overwhelming her with chatter or nosy questions. Once she gets used to you speaking to her, she’ll start to reciprocate with a comment on the weather or how class was that day. Baby steps.</p><p>- Do NOT make fun of her/joke about her staying in her room all the time. Anybody who has ever been an introvert or wanted time alone and come downstairs only to be met with mockery or drama knows it’s an immediate trip to Hell No land. Her room is where Bernadetta feels most comfortable, don’t drag her out of it or make a big deal about it. Don’t be like Ingrid.</p><p>- If you share an artistic or creative hobby, you might be able to persuade her to let you join in, like for example, looking after the plants in the greenhouse together. Or alternatively, maybe you could show her a sketch or story you’ve been working on. She’ll be anxious about giving you criticism, but also curious.<br/>Bernadetta tends to express her feelings by giving little gifts she’s worked on, like something she sewed or a drawing. While these might not seem like it, she puts her heart into them, so please give her the praise she deserves.</p><p>- With a lot of patience and space, Bernadetta will eventually come around to not only accepting, but enjoying your company. She’s a very sweet person to have as a friend and she always listens to your problems without complaining, no matter how overwhelming they may be.</p><p>
  <b>Dorothea Arnault:</b>
</p><p>- So with Dorothea it’s fairly easy to befriend her. She’s an open person and she’s seeking to make connections and a marriage with the people she meets at Garrag Mach, so she’s likely to be the one who approaches you. </p><p>- If you’re of higher birth than she is (which is likely) then you might need to be on your guard a little bit. Dorothea has reasons for it, but truthfully she’s a bit of a social climber and if you’re a noble, then there’s a chance she isn’t being genuine with you. She’s very much prejudiced against nobles until she gets to know them as individuals, so it’s probably a good idea to either confront her on it or play your cards a bit close to your chest until she’s honest with you.</p><p>- She’s very girly, loves caring for herself, shopping and fashion. So if any of these are your thing you’ll find plenty of stuff to do together. If you’re not so sure about it, she’ll be happy to give you style tips or even a makeover if you’re up for it. She may pout a bit if you refuse but will compromise instead of trying to make you into something you’re not.<br/> It can be easy to be jealous of Dorothea, especially since she gets a lot of attention from others and knows how to flaunt it. It helps if you remember she’s not doing it to make you feel insecure - she’s doing it because she’s been trained to believe her beauty is the only thing she has going for her. She’ll eventually learn that people want to see what’s on the inside, too.<br/> Once Dorothea is your friend, she’s basically your hype girl. Don’t bother putting yourself down around her, because she won’t stand for it. She’s the best at cheering you up - she’ll even sing a song for you if it’s what you need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dimitri NSFW headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from tumblr: <i>Please, oh please, grace us with NSFW Dimitri headcanons~</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Dimitri would deny it, but he masturbates a lot, especially as he gets older. He has a lot of pent-up tension at any given time and pre-timeskip he wouldn’t want to taint his image as a Princely Young Man, whereas post-timeskip he’s too busy brooding and swearing vengeance to think about sleeping with anyone, so when the need gets to be too much, his hand picks up the slack.</p><p>- He’d be into being tied up. He likes being restrained, because of how insanely strong he is, he worries often about hurting his partner, so letting his partner ride him appeals to him, since they can control the pace.</p><p>- For him to agree to really go wild, he’d have to trust you quite a bit. When this boy gets into it, he goes all fucking out. You’ll be pounded to within an inch of your life, covered in bitemarks and probably walking bow-legged for a few days. Fortunately he’s very good at aftercare and will make sure you’re feeling okay.</p><p>- He’s a little needy at times. Dimitri has a lot of self-loathing in him and even if he is the heir to the Faerghus throne, there’s a lot of insecurities about his past actions have made him unworthy of being loved. So he’ll constantly ask if you haven’t changed your mind about him or that you still love him. I won’t lie, it’s frustrating as hell sometimes and often it can feel like he isn’t really listening to you when you tell him you don’t care about what happened in the past. It’ll take some understanding on both ends to get to a point where Dimitri feels truly comfortable with you.</p><p>- He can and he will leave lovebites and bitemarks all over you. Seriously, everywhere. He can’t help himself, he likes to mark his territory and this is a surefire way to let everyone know who belongs to him. That being said, he certainly won’t mind if you bite him back~</p><p>- He likes to call you by a couple of pet names, though they’re admittedly fairly unimaginative - “beloved” is his go-to, though he’ll use “dear” and maybe “my darling” in the right mood.</p><p>- His dick is pretty girthy, all said, and is proportionate to his height. Not massive, but definitely sizeable. He’s actually a little embarrassed about it, the absolute moron. He worries he’ll hurt you with it, is all!</p><p>- Dimitri will try out roleplay if you suggest it, though again, it’ll be pretty tame and fairly unimaginative shit. He likes roleplaying as a hero saving a damsel who awards him with sexual favours. (Blame Sylvain for this one, he put the idea in Dimitri’s innocent little head.)</p><p>- He’s broken more than one bed with his strength and <i>enthusiasm</i> in the bedroom, so do try to opt for something sturdy - a flimsy bed isn’t going to last long with an overly-excited Dimitri around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Felix walking in on F!Reader naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Hi! Could I please get how Felix would react to walking into the Fem!Rader naked? Like, some months after they get married Felix accidentally sees her completely naked for the first time because she was changing or something? (Brownie points if you make it NSFW~) That's all! Thank you so much! A friend of mine recommended me your blog, and I love it! You'll be seeing more of me around here💕 -Felix's boot licker anon~</i>
</p><p>Hi there anon! I’m so glad you like my blog. &lt;3</p><p>I hope you don’t mind if I tweaked your request a bit, mostly because I was confused about why Felix wouldn’t have seen his wife naked before they got married? So instead I wrote it so it’s when they are dating and he walks in on her nude.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- So it kinda goes without saying that Felix isn’t the type of guy to engineer a situation like this. If he wants something, he’ll either ask for it straight out or go into totally denial. Catching you on the sly is such a <i>Sylvain</i> thing to do.</p><p>- You were changing in your room because you’d been out shopping with your friends and it was a warm day, so you’d gotten pretty sweaty from wandering around. It didn’t occur to you to worry about Felix barging into your rooms to talk to you. He does knock, usually, but sometimes when he’s excited/annoyed about something, he forgets.</p><p>- <i>“Tch. Hey, you’re finally back, I’ve been waiting-”</i></p><p>- And Felix just...stops.</p><p>- He goes into full on tsun-tsun mode when his brain catches up to his eyes, but for those 0.05 seconds, he is just frozen. He already found you attractive, obviously, because he wouldn’t have been so enthralled watching you fight otherwise, but this is something else. Times when you’ve been intimate have been under the cover of darkness, not exposed to the late afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window.</p><p>- Felix doesn’t strike me as the type to care much about body types - if you can fight, then he likes it. So he drinks in the sight of you, how good your skin looks in the light, the faint sheen of sweat on your naked self, the shocked, slightly flustered expression on your face...</p><p>- Then he goes red. He’s fairly pale so when Felix blushes it’s quite obvious, and he begins retreating into his more familiar territory of scolding you.</p><p>- “Wh- don’t just stand there gawking at me!” he chides you, turning away but unable to quell the heat rising to his face. The back of his neck feels hot. “Are you a fool? Don’t just strut around nude in front of the window like that!”</p><p>- <s>Felix I closed the curtains BOI</s></p><p>- Whether or not he decides to take things further depends on a variety of factors, like how tired he is, what other things you both had to do that day, whether you’re the type to tease him for his reaction or get embarrassed, etc. Felix is a prickly pear, so you can never be entirely sure which way his mood will swing.</p><p>- But let’s assume it does turn heated. Felix is still a warm-blooded male, after all, even if he is from Faerghus (ha ha, geography joke). You look so hot this way - totally free of barriers, both physical and emotional ones. You’re naked in both sense of the word. Felix doesn’t show his vulnerable side that often, but the fastest way to get him to do so is show him yours. A naked, female body? That’ll do it.</p><p>- He makes damn sure the door is shut and strides across the room to you with a look of thunder on his face. At first you think you’re in for the scolding of a lifetime, when-</p><p>- He kisses you. It’s hot, hard and not particularly romantic, but it makes you weak at the knees anyway. Felix isn’t a very experienced kisser, exactly, but he more than makes up for it in intensity. His hands aren’t shy about running all over your body, tracing any scars you have. He’s much better at expressing approval with actions over words.</p><p>- And whether you get embarrassed or tease him? Well...the bed is right there, after all. He’s got no problems with showing you <i>just</i> how much he likes your body, and he’ll make sure you put it to good work...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Yuri sex headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr request: <i>I take your word as gospel truth, therefore I must beg you to let us know, how is Yuri in the sack? He's such a beautiful scheming asshole.</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. Now, Yuri Leclerc isn’t the type of guy who sees sex as a special thing. Unfortunately, thanks to his backstory, he’s grown to be pretty damn jaded about sex. He has used it as a weapon before - being the Savage Mockingbird of the Abyss is a steep hill to climb, so Yuri has used his beautiful looks into seducing himself allies or win over rivals alike. So he’s become damn good at what he does.</p><p>- If he doesn’t care about you, he’s still good, but he’s a lot more businesslike. He sees it as some kind of transaction that he needs to get through, so he’ll do his job but he won’t put any feelings into it. It’s all very wham-bam-thank you ma’am.</p><p>- Now, this isn’t the case if he does care about you. For Yuri to have meaningful sex, he has to trust or at least like you, and he doesn’t trust easily. So he’s prone to teasing you to gauge your reactions. He’s good at spotting a liar so he’ll study your reactions, test the waters.</p><p>- He’ll most likely know if you have a crush on him. He’s seen it enough to know when somebody’s into him. If you’re not a part of the underworld, of his world, then he finds it cute. You don’t know what you’re getting into getting involved with him.</p><p>- He’s a <i>tease.</i> His personality is slippery and lightly mocking at the best of times, so he really likes having you at his mercy while he toys with you. Those looks of frustration you give him are delightful.</p><p>- That being said, he’s quite versatile in bed as well, so if you want to be the dominant one, he’s up for it. If you think you can handle it, that is. But he does look oh-so-pretty in a pair of handcuffs.</p><p>- He’s very, very good at dirty talk - only Claude beats him in that particular arena, but he knows exactly what to say to get the reaction he wants, all done in those velvety tones of his.</p><p>- Likes spooning, though he secretly loves being the little spoon. Being intimate with someone he trusts is a luxury he doesn’t get often, so he likes being held and taken care of for once. Though he won’t neglect you, either. He can be surprisingly sweet post-sex and especially enjoys playing with your hair.</p><p>- Leaves bitemarks. Not a lot, just on places like your shoulder or hip, maybe, that you’ll occasionally feel your clothes brushing over as a reminder of the previous session.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>